1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and more particularly to a tape measure holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters, designers, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers often use a tape measure on the job. FIG. 1 illustrates one embodiment of a tape measure 5 known in the art and having a housing 10 that contains a coiled tape 12. Housing 10 has a substantially planar first sidewall 14 and a substantially planar second sidewall 16 (not visible) spaced apart from and parallel to first sidewall 14. In many embodiments, a clip 18 is attached to first sidewall 14 of housing 10 and useful for attaching tape measure 5 to a belt or clothing. Extending between first sidewall 14 and second sidewall 16 are a front wall 20, a top wall, 22, a back wall 24 (not visible), and a bottom wall 26 (not visible). Bottom wall 26 is typically planar to facilitate the worker in setting tape measure 5 on a surface when taking a measurement. Front wall 20, top wall 22, and back wall 24 are substantially planar in some embodiments, but are curved in other embodiments. Tape measure 5 includes a lock 30 that is pressed to maintain tape 12 at a fixed length of extension from housing 10. Lock 30 may be a button, a sliding lock, or other type of lock. When lock 30 is a sliding lock, it moves between an unlocked position (shown) and a locked position (not shown) by sliding lock 30 along a slot 32 in housing 10 in a direction indicated by arrow 34 toward tape 12.
In addition to using the clip to attach the tape measure to a belt or the like, a worker may secure the tape measure between measurement tasks by placing it in a pocket or holder on a tool belt. One version of a tape measure holder is a relatively loose-fitting cloth pouch with a loop for attachment to a tool belt. The pouch has an open upper end for insertion and removal of the tape measure. The pouch is sized to accommodate the tape measure.
Another design that is more specific to the block shape of a tape measure is a holder having a horizontal strap that connects at each end to a belt and wraps around the tape measure in a horizontal direction. A second strap connects to the horizontal strap and wraps vertically around the bottom of the tape measure. In some designs, the vertical strap continues around the back and over the top of the tape measure with a loose end that closes on itself with a snap. The loose end of the vertical strap can be opened to release the tape measure and closed to retain the tape measure in the holder. In this design, the straps substantially enclose the entire tape measure. In some cases, lower corners of the tape measure holder are open to assist the user in pushing the tape measure up and out of the holder with the user's fingers.
In addition to holding a tape measure when it is not in use, there have been designs that attach a tether or lanyard to the tape measure. The lanyard has a loop sized to hook onto the tape measure's clip. Another approach has been to design the tape measure housing with an opening through which a string is attached and looped around the user's wrist.